


I'm Sorry

by melanoradrood



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Dydia, Established Relationship, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:49:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949367
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanoradrood/pseuds/melanoradrood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kiss Drabble by request via Tumblr. Dydia. One Shot / Drabble. Complete. AU. Established Relationship. No real warnings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm Sorry

Lydia was fuming.  Derek had promised… PROMISED! that he would not forget today.  Six months of being together… that was really saying something when everyone around them was constantly dropping dead.  He hadn’t come home around lunch time, as he normally did, and he wasn’t answer his phone all afternoon.  She was stomping around the house, just waiting to hear from him.  He had said they weren’t going out to dinner, that it would be at home, with him cooking, but how exactly were they supposed to share a romantic dinner when he wasn’t even home?

She tried dialing again and got his voicemail.  The phone landed on their bed, well, soon to be just his bed, and she returned to glaring out the window.  Almost dinner time, and no word.  He had better be dead, to have forgotten a day like today.  She was half tempted to call someone else in the pack, Isaac perhaps, or even Peter, but she resisted.  She wasn’t the kind of girl to check up constantly on her boyfriend, even though she was doing it now, but to let anyone else know about this problem…

The phone rang and she looked over at it to see Derek’s face appearing on the screen.  About time.  She answered it, and began to yell.  ”Are you SERIOUS?  Your phone has been off all day!  I’ve been reminding you about this for weeks! You promise me, Derek Hale!  Promised me!  This was supposed to be a romantic day, for just us, and instead you’ve been ignoring me!  How dare you!  How could you?”

She heard his laugh on the other side of the line and she threw the phone onto the ground, furious, shattering it.  Oh, she was beyond pissed now. He would be sleeping elsewhere tonight, that was for sure.  She stomped around the room, changing into a short dress, way to high heels, and smeared red onto her lips.  She was going out tonight, and she was going to make him jealous - she was perfection, and he was lucky to have the time of day with her.

The front door opened downstairs - she had insisted they actually have their bed in the privacy of a real room, after all - and she walked down the round steps in a show of force, her heels clicking and the lace under her skirts perhaps showing if he looked upwards.  He was going to learn rather quickly that Lydia wouldn’t stand to just wait around and-

Standing at the front door with two large food carriers in either hand was Isaac, Scott, and Derek.  ”Put it on the counter and go,” Derek said to them, staring at Lydia.  She was frozen in place, watching the boys do as told, then disappear.  He set his own down on the counter, then turned to look at her.  ”Going out?”

She jerked her eyes from him to the counters, and approached slowly.  Her hand lifted the first cover, and she found… cookies.  They were still hot, some of them raspberry cheesecake, others chocolate chip oatmeal… her favorite cookies.  She opened up the next container to find chocolate dipped fruit and pound cake.  She began flipping off the lids to see a full meal, completely prepared, and her eyes looked over at Derek again, her jaw dropped.

"I uh… I just didn’t want you to have to worry about the mess, and I wanted to surprise you." 

Tears came to her eyes as she looked at it all, then looked back at him. She was such a terrible person, jumping to conclusions.  ”Oh Derek…” she whispered, and closed the distance between them quickly.  ”I love it,” she said, and jumped into his arms.  He caught her easily enough, her legs wrapped around his waist and his hands underneath her to hold her up, and she looked down at him as their noses brushed.

"I’m so sorry for yelling," she whispered, their lips almost touching.  

"I’m sorry for not just telling you," he responded, rubbing his nose against hers.  She knew he was dying to rub his scent into the corner of her neck, especially with her dressed like this, and Scott and Isaac having seen it.  She felt like such a fool now.  

"I love you," she murmured against his lips, and joined them quickly, his lips catching her lower one in a tug before their tongues took over.  He moved her until she felt the counter underneath her, and she smiled against his lips, the red smeared slightly around his mouth.  "Happy six months."

**Author's Note:**

> This has already been posted on Tumblr and Fanfiction.net. I am simply also adding my work onto AO3. All requests are accepted via tumblr at lilmisslydiamartin.tumblr.com for Teen Wolf and melanoradrood.tumblr.com for The Vampire Diaries.


End file.
